Chisei
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! "Don't be ridiculous, you really want to join this chaotic organisation ? This will lead you to nothing by doing so , they are just mindless brutes. However , you'll only get advantages by joining me , by joining the Claw little brother , I swear you, come , join me and follow the path I took a long time ago instead of wanting to emancipate from me !"- Chisei, speaking to Kakuzo when he refused his proposal to join the League of Villains a long time ago. Chisei is a member of the Claw, he's acting as a spy by gathering datas for the organisation through the occupation of a highly-ranked position in the General Department of the hero association due to the use of his quirk. He's currently gathering datas about the Special Class in order to help other members kidnapping some of its students. Furthermore , he's the older brother of Kakuzo, and would really like to have him join the organisation by taking him from Yuuei. However Kakuzo really despise him and his organisation , which is why he wanted to emancipate from his brother by joining the League of Villains. He wears the codename "The Forgotten One" among the members of the Claw . He possesses an emitter-type quirk called Memory Shift . History Due to the nature of his quirk, which allows him to perfectly blend anywhere to gather data, Chisei acts as a spy for the Claw. He's currently using his highly ranked position in the General Department of the Hero Association to secretly inform the Claw of all the heroes' moves, which allows the organisation to surely have the upper hand against them. Aside of that, he also uses his position to discrelty assasinate the persons who could be a "hindrance" towards the plans of the Claw, by killing them himself, or by sending another member of the organisation taking care of it. When he learned that his brother was now forced to study in Yuuei in order to maybe become a hero, he focused all his energy on freeing him in any possible way. Personnality Chisei is a very cunning and manipulative man, a personnality well-suited for a godd use of his quirk. He's also a very good liar and possesses a lot of eloquence. However, in spite of his vicious personnality, he seems to care about his younger brother Kakuzo , as he shown anger when he learned about what happened to him after he joined the League of Villains . Abilities '-Assasination Skills : '''Like all the members of the Claw , Chisei possesses assasination skills. '-Hand Gun and Knife : 'Being a member of the Claw , Chisei possesses assasination skills, and has shown to be very proficient in using the hand gun and the knife he has in combat. '-Memory Shift : '''Chisei's quirk, it allows him to manipulate other people memories concerning him. Category:Characters Category:The Claw Category:Villains